


Claim

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Velveteen Dream decides to keep his prize a little longer following Wednesday's cage match.
Relationships: Aleister Black | Tommy End/Velveteen Dream
Kudos: 12
Collections: anonymous





	Claim

"You look good with the title," is how Aleister greets him. 

Dream tilts his head, stares at the gold sprawled over his shoulder and smirks. "The Dream does, doesn't he?" he confirms, sauntering over to the other man and ghosting a hand down his jaw. "Perhaps ... The Dream will win what was once yours. What do you think about that?"

Aleister's hands are warm as he touches Dream, resting a hand against his spine as if checking for damage from the cage match. "If anyone deserves it, it's you," he says simply and Dream's eyes flash.

"Come," he says quietly. "Let's get out of here." His hand slips into Aleister's and he leads him towards the exit.

"Are you going to leave that here, or...?" Aleister asks, glancing at the belt still swaying enticingly from its newfound spot on Dream's shoulder.

"Nah," he says dismissively. "I'll bring it back later. The Dream has plans first."

Aleister has no doubt whatever those plans are would do nothing but infuriate Cole even more if he should ever find out. The whole purpose behind all of this, he knows.

Dream sighs as they arrive home, snapping his fingers as a low purple glow enfuses everything around him. "Nice," he murmurs, draping the title belt over the couch he had had to get as a replacement after Roddy burned his old one. He smirks and sprawls out on the cushions, staring at the title for a moment before turning his deep, sultry gaze to Aleister. "Come," he whispers, crooking his finger at Aleister.

Still unable to resist even after all of these years, Aleister walks over to him and stands there quietly as Dream deftly unbuttons his jacket, slips his hands under his shirt and slowly pulls it off over his head, revealing all of his tattoos. His fingers make quick work of Aleister's jeans as well, watching with hooded eyes as he kicks the pooling denim away and stands in the subtle purple light, observing Dream's possessive gaze. "Beautiful," he murmurs, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against Aleister's sternum. 

Aleister sighs and starts to work over Dream's clothes, watching his face as Dream lounges back and patiently waits, smiling when Aleister nudges at him. Arching his hips up off of the couch, Dream hums as the restrictive fabric glides off of his hips and down his legs. "I prefer you like this," Aleister informs him, still shaking off the appearance of Dream with Roderick's wife's face on his gear, the rare jealousy that had bitten him whenever Dream talked about the woman, about their child.

"So do I," Dream says, reaching out for him. He pauses, however, when Aleister grips his wrists.

"You know what I mean," Aleister tells him, eyes boring into his.

"Yes," Dream says quietly. "I do. I'm sorry." He works a hand free and presses it into the tattoo at the edge of Aleister's eye, lightly stroking his face. "I'm so sorry. It was all part of the plan, but if I could've spared you more from it all, I would've."

"I know," Aleister sighs, relieved that the plan had worked-- that Dream was able to move past Roddy and onto his true target, Cole.

"C'mere," Dream whispers and Aleister shakes off the funk he was falling into, allowing Dream to pull him down on top of him. He curls his fingers around Aleister's face and kisses him, soft and slow at first, steadily growing in length and passion as they breathe each other in. "Aleister," Dream sighs, a needy little sound that makes Aleister smirk as he shifts, grazes kisses along Dream's jaw, down his throat. The title glints next to where they lay and Aleister hums, imagining Dream wearing it, defending it, fighting off every attempt by the UE members to reclaim it. Justice, he thinks, scraping his teeth between Dream's pecs and listening to him gasp.

"Patrick," he murmurs, and Dream swallows hard as Aleister trails lower, kisses growing hotter and slicker as he tastes Dream's ribs, along his abs. Dream's fingers card through his hair and Aleister hums, mouthing at Dream's pelvis. 

"Ah shit," Dream moans, and Aleister smirks, breathing against Dream's skin and feeling him twitch and keen.

"Do you need something, Patrick?" he asks, peering up at the man as he bites at his knuckle.

"Don't play, you know what I need--" Dream gasps and moans as Aleister shifts, teases him with a graze of his knuckles against his hardening flesh. "Oh my-- you-- please-- I need... you--" It never takes much to make Dream lose his cool, start rambling like this when he's aroused, and Aleister chuckles faintly, shifting to kiss Dream's thighs, along his hips. "Seriously?" 

It takes some doing to not laugh at the truly offended tone of Dream's voice, but Aleister just manages it, enjoying how Dream shivers and trembles under his lips. When he sits up and crawls back up Dream's body, Dream glowers at him, clearly displeased at Aleister's teasing. "Is there a problem?" Aleister wonders and Dream gapes at him, clearly preparing for the most impressive rant he's ever given, when Aleister straddles him, eyes intense and boring into his own, successfully shutting Dream up. "Apparently not?"

Their bodies are pressed close together, heat and need leaving both of them flushed and panting, Aleister quivering as he hovers over Dream's erection. Dream swallows, his touch gentle as he lightly razes his nails down Aleister's back. "Aleister--"

Aleister takes that as his cue and sinks down, filling himself with Dream, inch by inch, until he bottoms out, lips parted into a slow, deep moan that seems to echo around the room. He rests there until the stab of pain that had climbed up his spine seeps away, leaves him with nothing but the impressive stretch of Dream deep inside of him, pulsing against his walls. "God," he mumbles. It hasn't been easy the last few months, Dream's back injury leaving them with scarce few intimate moments, but he's better now, even able to wrestle in cage matches without completely wrecking himself, and Aleister sighs softly, forcing his eyes open to look down at him. "Good?"

  
Dream gapes up at him, fingers twitching against his thighs. "You-- you have no idea," he pants, and Aleister laughs, leaning in to kiss him. The new angle of their bodies joined leaves them both moaning into the kiss, a desperate need filling both of them. "Please move-- please--"

Aleister nods, unable to resist as well, and slowly finds a rhythm, watching Dream gasp and moan with each movement of his body. Wanting to try something, Aleister bites his lips, spreads his legs and takes Dream in a little further, groaning as his vision abruptly whites out on one particularly rough thrust.

"Oh my God," Dream pants under him, reaching up to brush his fingers over Aleister's jaw, absorbing each moan and gasp he exhales as he presses his face into Dream's hand. "I'm-- I'm clo-- close..."

"Me too," Aleister whispers, brow furrowing as he digs in and rides Dream even harder, faster, feeling him tense up underneath him as his body circles ever closer to climax. "C'mon, Velveteen Dream-- c'mon--" 

Dream makes for a pretty sight as he orgasms, lips parting and hair a mess like it usually only becomes after he's really been worked over either in bed or in a match (Aleister having the privilege of being the reason for both over the years), and Aleister fights to keep his eyes open enough to witness it all, watch how he makes Dream fall apart underneath him, before giving into his own climax, shuddering and moaning against Dream's skin before collapsing on top of him.

Dream comes around first, gently eases Aleister off of him, and settles him down on the couch. Leans in to kiss him before sauntering off, unabashed in his nudity. Aleister sighs and shifts when he returns with a wet cloth, lightly cleaning Aleister off before handing him a bottle of water. They lay side by side, sipping quietly, and Dream smirks down at him, glancing at the title belt that had somehow remained on the edge of the couch through all of that. "I'm tempted to write on it," he confesses.

"I'm surprised you haven't already," Aleister says, quirking an eyebrow at him. "Imagine Cole's face." Even Dream's sneer is attractive and Aleister turns his eyes back to the title. His hands are clean but the message is clear as he traces D-R-E-A-M over the name plaque, a silence promise of the future to come.


End file.
